A New Beginning
by Eternal. Oncer. 1020
Summary: Follows Derek and Odette shortly after they are married. They may be moving soon and Derek wants it to be a surprise. Crappy summary but read if you want some Odette/Derek sexytimes.


*****This is just a silly little fic that I wrote for my friends, all of whom love The Swan Princess deeply. They wanted something with some edge (smut) and so I gave it to them. Now I'll share it with you guys. Enjoy*****

The table was set and the lights dimmed in the great hall of the castle at Swan Lake. Prince Derek was putting the finishing touches on the dinner he had prepared for Odette. The renovation of the castle at Swan Lake had taken much longer than he had originally hoped but tonight it was going to make the perfect surprise for his anniversary. One year ago he had married the woman who made his world whole and now with the castle finally finished they could rule over both their kingdoms side by side. The stress of trying to manage the two kingdoms in the last year had taken its toll on the relationship. The last time they had had a moment alone had been almost a month ago and they hadn't made love in so long he worried that he had forgotten how.

Derek looked out the large dining room window. The sun was still slightly above the horizon and Odette would be there soon. He ran up the grand staircase and headed straight for the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. The fireplace was lit and the king sized bed fitted with red silk sheets. The mood he had created was perfect for rekindling the love that had been in short supply the last few weeks.

Derek jogged back down the stairs and out to the stables to await Odette…

Odette was a little nervous as the carriage bounced beneath her. Derek had asked her to trust Rogers and that he'd see her later but she didn't like not knowing where she was headed. Rogers had thrust her into the carriage, drawn the curtains, and promised her that a great surprise awaited but she hated surprises. However, she loved Derek and she knew that wherever she was being taken, he would be waiting.

The carriage halted suddenly and then began to move slowly forward again. The door ripped open and Derek stood looking more dashing than ever.

"You're late," he commented, smirking at her with a devilish look in his eye.

"Had you informed me of a schedule I would have left a little more promptly; however since I was unaware of a specific time I was expected to arrive, I consider myself right on time," she replied back in that snide little way that always made his pants feel two sizes too small in the crotch.

He took her hand helping her out of the carriage. She began walking towards what she identified as the nearest exit but before she could get more than a foot away from him Derek pulled her body tightly against him and claimed her mouth with his.

"That's for having such a smart little mouth," he said after he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers, "and because you WERE late," he continued giving her bottom a soft pat as he released her. "Can I ask one more favor?"

"After the firm tongue lashing I was just given?" She asked smiling at the pun she had just made. It almost made him pull her back to him but there were other matters to attend to first. After all, if he was going to be keeping her up all night, he should properly nourish her first.

"Will you please close your eyes? I have a surprise for you."

She didn't reply. She simply closed her eyes obediently and held out her hand. Derek smiled lovingly at his wife and led her from the barn and into their new home.

As Odette sat down at the table, she was stunned at how beautifully everything had turned out. Swan Lake had once been a prison for her but now it was completely different. The old dungeon had been completely destroyed and in fact most of the castle was completely rebuilt. She couldn't remember a time she had been this happy especially in the last few months when Derek had seemed so distant. She had secretly hoped for weeks that this night would bring them back together and so far it was going better than she could have hoped.

Derek returned to the dining room rolling a small cart in front of him. The smells coming from the covered platters were so appetizing that Odette's stomach called out to them. Derek threw the lids off each plate one at a time to reveal a very delicious looking duck and many other of Odette's favorite foods. Derek served Odette far too much food and the dinner passed quickly as they discussed what their new life would consist of at Swan Lake. Although they fought over almost everything to do with the two kingdoms, Derek thought they should raise taxes and Odette though they should be lowered; they seem to both be in agreement that them living in the new castle would be more rewarding for everyone.

When Odette was so full that she thought she would burst she looked up to see Derek striding quickly towards her. He pulled her chair out and before she could make a move to stand threw his right arm behind her back and lifted her into his arms. Odette laughed wholehearted, until she looked into his eyes and all her laughter died. It was replaced with electricity and a hot burning desire.

No matter how fast Derek was moving he thought he would never get her up those stairs. When he rounded the doorway into the bedroom he had prepared for them he was throbbing with need. That didn't prevent him from setting her gently down on the bed or from running to lock the door. He wanted to be sure that there would be no interruptions tonight. Everything would go perfectly. When he turned around again Odette was standing with her hands behind her back.

She reached up hooking her fingers into her sleeves and pulled them off her shoulders so that her dress slid down her body and pooled on the floor. What was beneath the dress had Derek gasping for breath. The white lace of the matching underwear and the garter she was wearing was so shear he wondered why she even bothered. Then he noticed the small almost innocent smile on her face and he knew why. She was trying to drive him crazy and even he couldn't lie to himself, it was working.

Derek crossed the room as slowly as he could possible stand in the condition he was in. His hands roamed every inch of her upper body until they finally came to rest one on each side of her face and he looked lovingly into her eyes and kissed her with longing and passion. Odette's knees buckled and she sank into his kiss. She reached between them and grabbed the bottom of Derek's shirt lifting it up and over his head. She broke their kiss and ran her lips down his jaw and over to his shoulder. Her fingers lightly stroked his tanned abs and she ran her hands down to unfasten his pants. Derek's breath caught sharply as her hands neared the very place he needed to be touched and he allowed her to fondle his erection beneath the thin cloth. Only a moment passed though before he grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away.

"Let me," he said and removed his pants so he was now standing before her completely and gloriously naked. Derek moved very close to Odette, brushed the hair off of her shoulder, and bent his head to kiss her neck as he simultaneously unhooked the shear cloth that covered her breasts. It fell away and he replaced it with his hands, each one cupping one breast. He looked hungrily at them and then he shifted one hand and took the aching nipple into his mouth. Odette ran her fingers frantically through his hair until finally she begged him to stop torturing her.

Derek pushed her onto the bed and followed her down kissing her stomach until he reached the underwear she had worn to torture him. He pulled them down her legs, twirled them around his finger smiling, which made Odette giggle, and then he flung them across the room. Odette sat up a little, grabbed his hand and pulled until he fell onto the bed next to her. If he wanted to play, she'd play. She rolled on top of him and grinned looking deep into his eyes. Then she straddled his hips and grabbed his erection so he hissed in a breath. She positioned herself directly over it and sat. They moaned together long and loud. Odette rocked back and forth as Derek thrust his hips upward in a steady motion. Soon they were both flying higher and higher. Odette exploded first on a scream of ecstasy that seemed to last forever and Derek toppled over the edge right behind her.

"I'm in love with you, you know?" said Derek when their heavy breathing had subsided.

"Yes, I know," Odette replied smiling and rolling into his arms to go to sleep.

They slept a little under three hours before Odette was awakened to a pleasure so real that she knew she wasn't dreaming. She was surprised to find Derek in between her thighs but before she could say anything her orgasm overcame her.

They got up shortly after their third time making love and headed for the huge master bathroom. Derek turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature.

"After you," he motioned for Odette to step in and he followed close behind her. He washed every inch of her tenderly and with purpose. She was saddened by the fact that he was washing away every kiss and every touch he had placed on her that very night. She smiled a little though as she thought of how she'd make him put them all back later. When the showering was over and Derek had thoroughly satisfied her yet again, this time against the shower wall, they laid down in bed. Odette placed her head on Derek's chest and twined her fingers with his. He stared at their hands joined together, stroked her palm with his thumb, then slowly brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I love your hands," he whispered and kissed each finger lightly.

"Thank you…. but what else?" she asked very seriously.

Derek's head whipped to look at her and she began to laugh loud and long until Derek joined her. And when the laughter finally stopped they fell asleep content and wrapped tightly in each other's arms.


End file.
